


The Turned

by Drizzle_dreams



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzle_dreams/pseuds/Drizzle_dreams
Summary: The world of class 1A gets turned upside down when an outbreak of zombie like monsters terrorizes UA
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Kudos: 22





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fic I’ve published! I’m pretty new at this so sorry if the writing sucks

Warning: gore, violence and slight swearing because Bakugo

It's been a month since the start of their second year at U.A., 16 year old Izuku Midoriya sits at his desk, ready for his next class. He sighed, doodling in the margins of his notebook listening to the quiet conversations of his classmates.  
Their teacher was late for the third time this week and the students were getting bored.   
" What the hell is wrong with this teacher!? Even Aizawa wasn't this late all the time" yelled an angry looking blonde boy sitting behind Midoriya.  
Midoriya sighed into his hand, that he was resting his head on. He ignored his old friend and returned to his notes, mumbling nonsense every now and then.   
"Hey calm down Katsuki!" A red haired boy said with a sharp toothed grin. Kirishima had a hand on Bakugos shoulder, to the surprise of Denki Kaminari, who was sitting at a desk nearby.   
"I'll never understand how you tamed the beast" the yellow haired boy said shaking his head.  
" ' THE FUCK YOU SAY PIKACHU!?" Bakugo shouted,turning to glare at his friend.  
The rest of the class were chatting quietly, or reading over notes from their last class when....

Weeeeeeeeooooooo!

a siren like alarm blasted throughout the school, startling all the students who jumped to their feet as an announcement rang out over the intercom. 

"Attention all students, a sudden outbreak of malfunctioning, virus-like quirks has caused some students and teachers to become quite aggressive, we recommend to evacuate immediately or lock up the classrooms!"

The students of class 2A stared at each other as the school went into panic, they started hearing sudden screams and banging sounds.  
Tenya Iida leapt into action calling out to his classmates. "Everyone be ready to evacuate!" He said waving his arms around in a robotic manner.   
The class went out into to hallway to see a swarm of students on the other side of the hall, they seemed to be fighting each other.   
One student was fighting a hoard of others.... but the others looked strange.  
Their eyes had a glazed look to them and they had dark circles under their eyes, the student did his best to keep them at bay but was quickly overwhelmed and had to run. He ran past Midoriya and the others, and only then did they realize the student was Hitoshi Shinso, a tired looking purple haired boy from general studies,  
"RUN!" He shouted to them as the hoard of dead-eyed students started to follow.  
They followed Shinsou in a panic, 'what's happening!' 'How is this happening?!'' Midoriya thought frantically, he was running near the back of the group next to Kirishima and Todoroki. Panic fluttered in his chest as their pursuers began to grow faster. They ran through the maze of hallways, classrooms and stairwells that was UA. Occasionally seeing a few students from other classes be attacked by their own classmates and friends.  
Midoriyas eyes widened as he watched his classmate, Mineta trip and fall.   
"Mineta!" Kaminari yelled as his friend fell. In their panic, no one stoped to help the poor student. Who was overwhelmed by the pursuers. A scream escaped Midoriyas lips when he turned to look back and saw that the students...., no, the monsters weren't just attacking the purple haired boy...

They were eating him...

Kirishima turned to look at Midoriya, wondering what was going on, Midoriya shook his head, tears streaming down his face as he pushed Kiri to keep going "GO!"   
The group neared a fire escape exit and started running down the stares. The monsters were getting extremely close and Kirishima yelled out as one tackled him, pinning him to the ground. He yelled out in surprise, fear gripping his chest. Falling to the ground with a thud the monster on top of him opened its mouth wide, its jaw almost unhinging.  
Kirishima struggled to fight back, shutting his eyes and bracing for what was to come.

"SMASH!" 

Kirishima felt the weight of the monster suddenly being pushed off of him.  
Midoriya had kicked the monster in the chest. Sending it flying backwards and off of His classmate  
He grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet."Come on guys we don't have much time!"called Todoroki, who was holding open the door, waiting for them.  
The two boys got to the door and started following Todoroki down the stairs when Midoriya felt something suddenly grab his ankle. He gasped and saw that a clawed student had grabbed his leg, the black claws tearing into his skin making him bleed.   
Terror struck Midoriyas heart like a truck. he looked down at the former student. He didn’t recognize her as any first year. Her black and white hair was all in her face, framing her dull, dead eyes. He tried to kick her away but her sharp nails dug into his skin. Searing pain shot through his leg and he cried out, tears streaming down his face.   
Suddenly feeling a rush of heat he looked around to see Todoroki shooting a blast of flame at the creature. An inhuman scream came from the monster as it was burned. The creature let go of Midoryia and fled.   
Midoriya leaned on Todoroki as they left the building. Their classmates were mostly unharmed besides a few scrapes and bruises.


	2. Safety? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooo sorry for not posting! I’m super busy with school and other projects. This isn’t even a half a chapter but it’s been sitting in my doc for weeks so why not just upload what I have. This chapter will probably be edited and changed later

“What the hell just happened?”   
Hitoshi Shinsou heard the mumble of Denki Kaminari who was seated at his right.

The group of students were currently sitting around a fire made by Shoto Todoroki. Within the walls of the USJ. Most of the students had already gone to sleep for the night so only a few were left to reflect on their situation.  
They all had wandered through the woods for hours until they had found safe refuge in the large training building, one of the only safe places left.   
Sitting at his left was the only adult, the pro hero himself, Eraserhead. They had found him while they were escaping some of the monsters.   
“I think we just witnessed a zombie apocalypse….” said a dazed looking Kirishima.  
they all made a plan for what they should do next. Shinsou noticed how tired Midoriya looked. He was leaning heavily on Todorokis shoulder, his eyes were glazed over and he had dark circles under his eyes.   
“Midoriya you should get some rest,” Shinsou said. Todoroki nodded, helping him up and walking him to an unoccupied tent.


End file.
